FwPCUS02
Galaxy to Planet- Good Partners? 'is the 2nd episode of Futari Wa Pretty Cure ~Universe System~ . Transcript ''The episode starts with Sophie walking to School Sophie:'' Yesterday was kinda of amazing... I became friends with Jennifer, and later find a boy, who really is a Fairy, and his name is Theo... then, I transformed in something like Pretty Cure, and fighted a big monster... now I have to take care of this Theo...'' Sophie looks at a sleeping Theo in her bag Sophie: I think this will be nice. Jennifer: Hi, Sophie-Chan! Theo is still sleeping? Sophie: I said to him that eat before go to sleep isn't good, but... Jennifer: Well, Rose is sleeping too. Sophie: You know what Rose was talking... something that is Theo's fault... Jennifer: I don't know, either. I am worried with them... well, how can we be Pretty Cure... I am not strong or anything... I am terrible at sports. Sophie: Hm... we have to work together! Jennifer: Eh? Sophie: With your intelligence and my perfomances with volleyball, we are unbreakble! Jennifer: Volleyball... you pratice? Sophie: Heheh... At the volleyball camp, Sophie cuts the ball and win a match. Jennifer: A-amazing! Rose: Jennifer? Is something wrong? Jennifer: When you was awake? Rose: Now. But, where is Theo? Jennifer: Theo? He is... I don't know, he is in Sophie's care. Rose: Hunf! Jennifer: For say, what's wrong with Theo? Rose: Oh, well... Sophie: Jennifer, did you make the Science Homework? Jennifer: Y-yes, I did. Sophie: Can you help me?? Jennifer: I knew you'd say that. ''In the library'' Jennifer: And read these part of the text, there is the answer. Sophie: Ok! I find! Finish! Theo: Oh, Sophie? Sophie: Shh! She catchs Theo and goes away from the library, still in her volleyball uniform. Sophie: Shut up! What do you want? Theo: I... wanna know why Rose is so angry with me! I don't remember doing something wrong! Sophie: Yeah, I don't know too. Jennifer: Sophie! Sophie: What is, Jennifer? Jennifer: I was thinking... we are unbreakble! With your ability in sports and mine in studying, we will defeat those monsters! Sophie: You can count on it! Bruno cames from the nothing Bruno: What are you talking about? Sophie and Jennifer: ABOUT NOTHING! Sophie: Wow... this scared me! And he is... wow... I don't have any words to talk... Bruno: Gingano-san? Are you alright? When she notices, she was very nervous Sophie: Y-yes! I am alright! Jennifer, come here please! Jennifer: O-okay... They go to the restroom of the school. '' Sophie: This really scared me! I have to say, I still have a weak body. Jennifer: Really? Sophie: But I am surpassing it. Hehe. Jennifer: Gingano Sophie... hehe... Sophie: Shirokawa Jennifer...heheh ''Both of them starts to laugh. Theo: Stop, you are scaring me! Sophie: Oh, well... A monster appears in the school Someone: A monster! Help! Everybody started to run. Sophie: Ish! Other of these monsters? Mirage: Appear, Pretty Cure! Sophie: Jennifer, transform! Jennifer: Okay! Theo and Rose transform into Starlight Communes Sophie & Jennifer: Dual Starlight Change! Bruno was running, and he saw Galaxy running and kick the monster Galaxy: I have to say, this is kinda funny. Look at THIS monster! The monster was a doll. Planet: Wow... they are weak in ideas! Bruno: Who are they? Leila: I don't know! Cure Galaxy: A crystal in the universe! Cure Galaxy! Cure Planet: 8 hearts as one! Cure Planet! Both: We are Pretty Cure! Bruno: P-Pretty Cure? Galaxy: Hey, I didn't finished with you! The monster was running. Galaxy jumps and was about to beat the monster, but the monster beated she first. Galaxy was throwed into the wall, and falled on the floor. Planet: Galaxy! Galaxy: Oh boy... never suberstimate a giant doll. Planet: You can get up? Galaxy: Of course! They grab hands. Everybody was sawing. Galaxy: Sparkling Light! Planet: Miraculous Light! They hands starts to shine Planet: Now, Shine and Today... Galaxy: ...You evil heart will dissapear! Both: Pretty Cure, Star Core! The monster is purify Mirage: I will remember this! She dissapears Students (Talking random): Wow, They are strong! Yeah, I think Planet is amazing! But she only made the attacks together with... Galaxy, right? I wanna be like them! Galaxy: This will gave us a lot of trouble... Planet: I agree. ''Later, in the Park'' Bruno: Gingano-san! Jennifer! Jennifer: Hi, Bruno! Bruno: You see? Two girls called Galaxy and Planet saved us! Sophie: R-really? Bruno: Yeah! But I really wanna know who is Cure Galaxy, after all... she is beautiful... Sophie: Eh? It's me, at the same time, it isn't? Jennifer: We have to go. Bye, Bruno! Bruno: Bye! ''At Sophie's room''' Theo: What a miracle! The second day as Pretty Cure and you have a boy who like you! Sophie: Who like Galaxy, let's say. Theo: Well Sophie... Sophie: Heh. I don't know what are you talking about! Theo: I didn't say anything. Sophie: Prepare yourself... Pillow war!! Theo: Hey!! Oh, take this! ''Both of them start to laugh. The screen fades to black. The ending starts. Category:Episodes Category:User:WhiteColor